Conventional stripping tools or the like have substantially the shape of a pair of pliers with two pivotally connected jaws which continue into elongated handles as is the case with conventional pliers or tongs. The length of these handles is often a multiple of the length of the jaws or equivalent functional parts. Hence the overall length of the device is considerable so that it is inconvenient to carry or store, is relatively expensive to fabricate and often is less versatile than is desired or required.